An Old Friend
by saosire
Summary: A mysterious character from Levi's past is introduced. Fanfiction about Levi's origins. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An Old Friend

**Please bear with me on this chapter. I created a new character. This is a fanfiction about the origins of Levi Heichou's past. This story is set around the time Eren was taken to the old Survey Corps Castle**

Chantel leaped from the roofs of each house as they neared her… she was careful not to dislodge any tile on the roof as she danced across the surface. Her long jet-black robe with a golden dragon wrapped around itself in the center flowed freely, the end gentry dragging behind her. The robe was composed of silk to prevent it catching on uneven stones as she sprinted to her destination. It was designed so that when she began her expeditions, the robe would help slightly erase her footprints. Chantel also wore form-fitting pants and a tank top made of the same mysteriously dark silken material. Strapped on her back was a single longsword, light, thin, and razor sharp. As she leaped through the air, her long, ringlet-like brown hair flew. Though she was usually running at high speeds, her hair never tangled or frizzed. Nevertheless, it usually got in the way of her large, mischievous almond-shaped heather gray eyes and prominent cheekbones. She knew long hair was impractical, but she couldn't bear to cut it. That's why she usually wore it in a tight ballet bun on missions.

As she made her way across the Stohess District, she gazed up at the high walls. Often she felt as if she were in a cage, but most of the time she felt secure knowing that the walls would protect her. No Titan would ever reach her_. I wonder if I will ever see a Titan in the flesh_, she wondered as she thought of the stories she heard about the Shiganshina District. Her black combat boots bumped against a tile that was jutting out, nearly causing her nearly to topple off of the roof. Chantel hastily began to focus on the mission. Chantel examined her surroundings and realized she was near her destination.

She was currently atop of one of the taller buildings in the area, so she quickly crouched down and crawled to the edge of the building and looked down. There was her goal below. This house seemed like a regular residential house, which were usually 1 to 2 bedrooms, but according to her employer this house had a basement that was filled with old artifacts worth hundreds of coins. While she thought about how richly she would be paid, she almost didn't notice a round of policemen starting to enter the alley below her. She hit the ground and strained her ears. A loud laugh rang out from below her. "Ahhh, Ryan, you got me that time, but next game I swear I'll win and take half of your savings with it!" A loud voice harrumphed. Chantel grinned. The Military Police were so oblivious to what was happening around them. This mission should be a piece of cake. She stood up and coiled her muscles, preparing for the long jump down. She leaped into the air and grappled the front side of the house, and then preceded to swing onto the top of the roof, landing silently on the balls of her feet. She let out a slow breath of air and moved wordlessly to the side of the house. Gazing down she located a window not far beneath, equipped with a small ledge for her to grasp onto. She bent down and took a small knife that was strapped to her ankle and placed it between her teeth. Chantel slowly eased her way down until she was hanging right above the window. She closed her eyes, and let go. As she fell she felt how the air was moving around her, and suddenly reached out, successfully grabbing the edge of the window. She then swung into the side of the house, making a dull **THUMP** noise. _Shit_, she thought, _if anybody was nearby they would have definitely have heard that._ Moving quickly, she grabbed the knife she was holding in her teeth and wedged it in-between the panels of the window, slowly twisting it to unlock it. Once she made a complete cycle she pushed the window in and swung inside.

The second her feet touched the ground she realized she was not the only person in the room. She rolled with amazing speed to the corner of the room and drew her sword and lunged into a battle stance. The mysterious man seated in the center of the room turned on a gaslight, illuminating his chiseled features. Chantel recognized this man immediately. "Commander Erwin?!" she gasped. Erwin chuckled. "You've been a lot of trouble these past months Chantel. I thought you decided to move on since our last chat nearly ten years ago. But I hear you're back at stealing precious artifacts and raiding local merchants. Is also it true you were the one who assassinated a member of the Wall Cult?" Chantel's eyes flashed and she suppressed a grin. "Assisted", she answered, "I assisted on the assassination. The man was beginning to irritate me. And there was a heavy reward for his death." Erwin's expression was nonchalant as she spoke. He was silent for a moment, then spoke. "Unfortunately, Chantel, you've confirmed our suspicions. Assisting an assassination is a crime. I've already talked to the court and they have decided your fate." Chantel gasped. "WHAT?! I never thought you would come to arrest me, Erwin. Do you not remember what I helped _you_ with ten years ago? I gave you my best friend for the 'greater good'. Now you're arresting me?" Erwin glared at Chantel, crossing his arms. His tone just as harsh as hers, he answered, "He is now one of the best men in the Corps. He was wasting his talents leading an underground criminal business with you." Erwin paused and chuckled. "I heard you two were quite legendary back in the day. We need strong soldiers in the Survey Corps. We could use the kind of teamwork. In fact, I convinced the court to let you join the Survey Corps to teach you some discipline. It worked with him, it must work on you too. I know it may come as a serious shoc-," "SHOCK? SHOCK?!" Chantel screamed, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT I HAD TO DO TO EVEN GET HIM TO CONSIDER SURVEY CORPS?" Erwin's gaze weakened, "Y-Yes I realize that it was difficult for the both of you, seeing how we had to execute you, and he had to watch, but-," Chantel glared at Erwin. "Yes, I was executed right before his very eyes and he was pushed to the edge! That's why he joined Survey Corps! It's basically like signing your death certificate!" Erwin looked outraged. "Well you agreed to do it! We could have genuinely executed you for the crimes you committed! Plus, you knew he couldn't have spent his whole life raiding merchants and killing powerful political leaders! It's better this way!" Chantel casted her eyes toward the ground. "Yes I know it's better. But seeing him again, I don't think that would be the best for either of us. You're right, we were legendary together. We were put together on every mission, and we excelled. I knew him better than I knew myself. We were perfect opposites." Chantel hadn't realized that she had begun to cry. Erwin grinned slightly, "Yes, that's what I heard. That's why I'm taking you to the Survey Corps. It's not like you have a choice anyway. This is your sentence. If we want to get back to base by morning, we have to leave now. Men, tie her up. I don't want her escaping." Erwin leaned closer. "I'm sure Levi will absolutely thrilled to see you."

Chantel chocked back a sob and let her dark hair fall over her face. _This can't be happening. I'm supposed to be dead. How could Erwin be so cruel? _This time Chantel couldn't hold back her sobs. Tears streamed silently down her face as she thought of how Levi will react when he saw her. Will he speak to her? Will things be the same? When she 'died' she was fifteen and Levi was seventeen. After being together since they were two years old, will things have changed that dramatically in ten years? Chantel closed her eyes and focused on the wind currents around her. _Why would Erwin kill me only to have me return to him ten years later? He must be desperate. _Erwin and his men began their march forward. At every step Chantel thought her throat was clenching even tighter. Chantel groaned inwardly. She was supposed to be dead. She had accepted that. Levi had bigger things to do in the world then stay with her and lead an underground thug group. Chantel pulled the hood of her robe over her eyes so her face was masked in darkness. She tried to keep her sobs silent as they rode toward the old survey corps castle. One thing for certain- she will never trust Erwin again.

**Next chapter will be in Levi's point of view**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Levi! Get up! It's almost noon, for heaven's sake!" Hanji screamed as she passed Levi's room. Levi groaned. His feet brushed the ground as he sat up, looking for his shoes. He shuffled to the window. _What the fuck, Hanji, _he thought as he looked at the ground. Looking at the sundial on the patio below, it was barely mid-morning.

He took an extra long bath and dressed in his crisply folded uniform. As he trudged to the stairs, he passed by Erwin's office. Peaking in, he noticed that Erwin was mysteriously absent. _He better have not launched a mission without me_, Levi thought angrily as he clomped down the stairs. Hanji was waiting at the bottom. "Probably wondering where Commander Erwin is, right?" Hanji said with a large grin. Eyes glinting, she continued, "I hear he went to the hearing of an 'old friend'. His words, not mine. He also said that if things went well, we would be getting a new member to the corps! Apparently this girl is pretty well known in the Stohess District. No idea what she does though." Levi stiffened. "How exactly do you know all about Erwin's whereabouts?" Levi inquired angrily. Hanji just laughed. "I was up late last night reading an old book I found in the library about farming! When I finally left I saw them across the courtyard preparing to leave!" Levi looked down. _Why the hell would Erwin leave in the middle of the night to go to a hearing? Why is he so secretive? _Hanji looked at him. "Didn't…. Didn't you use to do 'work' in Stohess?" Levi looked up sharply and gave Hanji his death glare. "Don't act like you don't know. You know I used to be a criminal, I hear you and Petra telling all the new trainees." Hanji blushed. "I-I didn't realize-," but Levi was already walking away. Hanji ran to catch up. "Anyway, the girl should be here by late afternoon." Levi just kept walking. _Why is Erwin bringing a girl with no experience here? He never tells me his fucking plans. I'm getting real sick of his shit._

Levi and Hanji strolled over to the practicing area, where all the members of the 104th training corps were practicing. Except… Eren. "What the hell, Eren?", Levi yelled, "Leave Armin and Mikasa alone and go muck out the horses' stalls." He watched as Eren blushed furiously and ran, slightly tripping towards the horse. _Dumbass_, Levi thought.

Levi supervised the training till the afternoon, then went to go get tea. While he was drinking a cup, Hanji came barreling down the stairs. "Levi! Good, you're here. In fact, stay here. Do not come back to the plaza. Trust me. You don't want to see what Erwin brought back." Levi was shocked. What was Hanji rambling on about now? He scowled and yelled back. "Well now you've got me curious! You expect me to stay now?" Levi pushed back Hanji and started for the stairs. "NO! Levi don't go . You won't like what you see I promise!" Levi, startled, looked back. Hanji looked… almost scared. But that was impossible. Levi turned and continued up the stairs. When he reached the plaza a small crowd was gathering. Erwin was back, along with two other guards. And the third… the third was the girl, he guessed. His stomach clenched. The symbol on the girl's cloak was no ordinary symbol. A golden dragon in the form of a circle… Levi nearly gasped. _No. Erwin did NOT bring back some bitch from my old criminal group. What the fuck is going on? _His heartbeat accelerated as the group drew nearer. He suddenly realized he was sweating as if he had just run a mile, even though it was a cool autumn day. Disgusting. He glared at the mysterious character, but she had her face in darkness. He looked toward Erwin and nearly jumped when he realized Erwin as staring right at him. He looked at Erwin, asking _Why? What the hell is going on?_ Levi was so angry he felt like steam was coming out of his ears. Hanji was suddenly behind him. "Levi… Let's go, alright?" Levi turned and nearly ran toward the entrance of the castle. He was nearly down the stairs when he heard a voice. "Hey, Corporal Levi!" a voice rang out. Levi sighed. _Eren. _Eren ran down the steps, out of breath. "Who is that girl on horseback? What is the symbol on her cloak, and why is her hood down?" Levi spun towards Eren pushing him to the wall. "Don't ask so many questions, brat." Levi spat out. He then continued walking. He heard Hanji comforting him and telling him that this girl was from a criminal group similar to the one Levi was with before he joined the survey corps. Levi suddenly stopped walking. Hanji bumped into him, and Eren gasped slightly. "What do you want to do, Levi?" Hanji asked him. Levi turned around, his head suddenly clear. "What am I doing?" he asked her. "It's not like I will know the girl on horseback. I was only close to one person in my group." Eren looked curiously at Levi. "What happened to him… or uh, her?" Levi glared at Eren till he looked away. "_She_ is no longer with us." Eren turned red in the face and started to stammer out an apology but Levi was already walking back towards the plaza, Hanji following.

When Levi reached the patio, Erwin was standing with the shadowed girl. Levi was suddenly short of breath, but continued toward Erwin. When he neared he thought he heard a whimpering sound from the girl. He glared at her, still unable to see her face. _They updated the cloaks, _he thought. Erwin's face was blank as he looked at Levi. Levi glared back. Hanji broke the silence. "Soooo… how was the hearing?" Erwin looked at Hanji, slightly confused. "It was successful. Obviously. We have the girl in our custody." Hanji leered at the girl. "So who is she?" Erwin looked at the girl. "I think that is a sensitive subject. We will save her identity for a more private moment." Hanji glanced up sharply at Erwin at his words. Levi wordlessly moved away, feeling nervous. When he was a few paces away, he looked back. Erwin seemed to be conversing with the shadow. As he spoke, a ringlet of dark hair fell out of the hood. Levi stiffened. _Dark hair, dripping wet, under the water. Levi was standing, watching, as members of the execution team tied up a girl with dark hair and strapped weights to her ankles. They gagged her mouth and took her on a small row boat. Chantel turned as the boat left the dock, her grey eyes begging for help, terrified. "Chantel!" Levi screamed as he watched her face sink under the water, her eyes overflowing with tears and her mouth gagged. He moved to save her somehow, but Erwin held him back. "She is murderer. Dangerous. She deserves this." Levi choked back tears as he saw her last air bubbles reach the surface. He watched frantically for more bubbles but after a few minutes there were none. Chantel was gone._

The flashback was quick, and violent. Levi felt his stomach lurch, and almost threw up his lunch. He hadn't thought of Chantel in years. They played together as toddlers, attended primary school as children, even worked together in the criminal business when they were teenagers. Then, one mission, a thug convinced him to split up with Chantel to find the Father Ike, a political leader of the time. "Don't fuck this up," he shouted to Chantel as he ran the opposite direction. As he rounded the corner, he heard shouts from where Chantel went. "We got her!" and "We're gonna be so rich when he give the king her head!" Levi sprinted as fast as he could back, but it was too late. Chantel had been arrested by the military police. Fast forward a few days and the decision to execute her was made by the jury. Then she met her watery end the next month. Losing her was like losing his other half. It took him a few years before he could even feel like he was alive. He had felt like he died with Chantel. Levi opened his eyes, realizing he was on the ground. Hanji was standing over him. "Is everything ok? You look ill, and, well, you're kinda sweaty." Levi stood up shakily. "The girl… reminded me of someone I knew… I need some tea." Levi was sitting in the tea room when his team entered. "I can't believe you started tea time without us!" Petra exclaimed. Eren chuckled. Levi glared at the both of them. "Just shut up and sit down."

The door knocked and Erwin entered with the girl. "I've been looking for you Levi!" he proclaimed. Levi was at his last nerve. "_You've_ been looking for _me?_" Levi gasped comically. "Well I was just sitting in my room while you went out on secret missions to go retrieve criminals. Speaking of that, Erwin, I'm sick of not knowing what is going on! I'm sure we all are. When are we actually going to be informed on the plans forming inside the Commander Erwin's brain?" Levi was on a roll now. "And why, does this girl _still have that dumbass cloak on?_" The room went quiet. The girl turned toward Levi. She spoke, her voice calm like a trickling stream, "Well, Levi, you've certainly gotten… angrier." Levi froze. That voice… no, no, no, it couldn't be. The girl lifted her hood. A tumble of dark ringlets dropped out, framing her sharp grey eyes. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying for a long time, and her porcelain skin glowed under the candlelight. Levi dropped his cup. It shattered on the wooden floor. Everyone gasped and looked towards Levi, but Levi was staring at the girl intently, as if he had seen a ghost.

"_Chantel?_" he whispered hoarsely.


End file.
